


Fanfiction Prompts

by ProbablyConcerned



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Warioware
Genre: Death, Loneliness, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyConcerned/pseuds/ProbablyConcerned
Summary: These are all collections of my submissions from a Fanfiction competition that is done in a few servers including my own. Hope you guys enjoy!
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2's Prompt: "A Lone Person In A Vast Field Of Lavender" Fawful Chapter 3's Prompt: "At The Bottom Of The Sea" Orbulon


	2. Fawful- The Burden To Love

Fawful's eyes squinted as they opened up upon a bright field of flowers. The sun was so bright, and all he could do to protect himself from the rays was to raise his arm above his head, shielding his eyes but still allowing him to see. His eyes caught it's focus upon the flowers, and their wide range of colors. From dandelions, to lavender, and even lilies, each flower seemingly had a different color than any other in the field, looking like a mixed up Rainbow. Fawful kept looking around, silently marveling at the different fauna when he spotted a figure in the distance far taller than the boy. She stood, grazing her hands across each flower on her right side, walking slowly as she took everything in. For a moment, the sun stopped him from recognizing her, but the scenery grew darker as a passing cloud blocked the sun, and as Fawful took away his arm, he quickly gasped. He knew who she was. Fawful began sprinting towards the woman, calling her name as he heaved air trying to reach her. "Cackletta…! It is Fawful! Please Mistress…!" However, she paid no mind to the boy calling out for her, and continued her viewing of her flowers. Crushing whichever ones stood in his way to get to the woman he looked up to the most.

Fawful had almost reached Cackletta, but before he said anything, she put out her left hand behind her, prompting Fawful to stop. "Y-yes mistress?" He said in a drained tone, recovering from his running. A smile had slipped on his face, happy to see his mother again. Cackletta stayed quiet for a moment, plucking a flower from the ground. It was a green Daylily, the shade of green that looked oddly like Fawful's own green skin. She stared at the flower for a moment, and without turning around, she said to Fawful, "Do you remember that day?" For a moment, his grin faltered, he had no idea what she meant. "Which day?" He asked calmly. She held her tongue again, and twirled the flower within her fingers, examining it like it had special properties of some kind. Then, after what seemed like hours, she spoke again, "It was a very special day, one that the Beanbean Kingdom celebrated for a week." Once again, Fawful was clueless. He wasn't aware of any week long holiday in the kingdom, and thus he inquired again, "Fawful is not of knowing. What holiday is this of Mistress?" Fawful heard a long, drawn out sigh come from Cackletta, before she turned her head slightly to the right to look him in the eyes and said, "This wasn't a holiday, this was a funeral." She turned around fully before speaking again, "My funeral."

His heart sank, and his smile was completely gone now. His eyes were pinned to the floor as he didn't dare break the silence. The two of them didn't have a word travel between them as Cackletta looked at him as if she didn't care. "Oh well. I wonder if they'll celebrate yours too." Fawful's eyes shot up to her with panic, watching the hand with the flower start to accumulate smoke and Fawful's body got unbearably hot. "W-wait…" He trembled as he began sweating. Cackletta held down on the flower harder, unfazed by his struggling and said, "Do you have any last words, child?" Fawful sputtered and tears started forming in his eyes, his eyes pleaded with Cackletta for pity and he said, "M-mother… Fawful...loves you…" her eyes narrowed and the smoke poured stronger off her hand as she whispered, "If only there was someone out there who could say the same" in a mocking tone before the flower went aflame and Fawful's own body exploded into fire.

Fawful found himself waking up in cold sweat on the floor of his shop. The room remained still, only hearing the sounds of the sewer system around him as he remained still. He caught himself trembling like a leaf in Autumn. Fawful was all alone. Never in his life, more than now, did it sink in as hard.


	3. Orbulon- Forget Me Not

Some say that the reaches of space have more depth than any ocean there is. There have been few humans to touch the stars, be among them for just a moment. However, in that vastness of space, there was a ship traveling through the cosmos, and the driver was anything but human. He was the Alien captain of this ship, and was looking for a new home for his people, but, after so many attacks, crash landings, and malfunctions on the ship, he was the only one left of his kind. The only other passengers on the ship were simply crewmates he picked up on the way, and they only had one purpose, to do their job. It was all he asked. Sometimes, he caught himself talking to the crew, and as odd as it felt, listening to the words they spoke, in languages he didn't understand, it was oddly comforting. Especially in his little corner of the world, where he was the only one who quite understood what he was saying. On this day, he had been walking down the hall of his ship, arms folded behind his back, taking long strides as his shoes made a dull click against the floor.

This unfortunate captain's name was Orbulon, and today he was completing his weekly ritual that he kept mostly to himself. None of the other aliens paid him any mind as he seemed quite set in this direction. He stopped at a heavily locked door, with three sets of keypads, and put in code for each one, causing a final security test to pop out in the form of a panel. Orbulon knelt over for it, lowering his sunglasses to show the machine his eyes, before it clicked and the door came unlocked. Orbulon stepped into the dark room, and shut the door behind him, listening to each lock click in place before taking his next step in his ritual. Orbulon took a small breath and said in his native language, "Lights, on." And on command, the lights all shot on at once, revealing the room.

It was a storage room, but there were tools or supplies inside. Instead, there were varied collections of different gems. Some were completely shattered, some only had a few cracks, but only a small pick of them were in complete, pristine condition. Orbulon made his way past a bunch of the stones, as the eerie silence was only broken by his own breathing, that of which, kept getting deeper as he made his way through the labyrinth of rocks, all arranged neatly. Turning the corner, he saw his goal in sight, a particular stone that had been specifically protected. It had been placed on a pedestal, and had its own protective force field, keeping it safe. As he approached, his eyes locked on that item, he lifted up his left hand and felt the stone that kept his cape on him, rubbing it as he reached the force field. He took his cape off momentarily, and pressed his orange stone against the field, speaking another command to lower the last layer of protection. Orbulon took very careful steps forward, making sure he kept his hands from shivering. The stone he was reaching for blue, and had the shape of a rounded out triangle. It had been a sharp contrast to his own stone, because while his was warm to the touch, this one was colder than the vacuum of space itself, or perhaps, that was Orbulon's head playing tricks.

Orbulon continued to examine the gem for a moment, and felt the smoothness between his fingers as he rubbed it, before he turned it around in his hand. He took his own gem into his hand and pressed the two together, each one glowing brightly, before he said, "Play memory, five-thousand, three hundred seventy five." He then tossed the blue stone into the air and watched it float up a bit on its own before it projected a video onto the blank white wall of the room. There, on the video, he watched a set of events play out that he had almost memorized every bit of. He was watching himself from someone else's point of view. This person had been watching the stars with him, and they were chatting fondly with one another. Orbulon kept himself completely fixated on the conversation they were having.

"So, what's it like becoming Captain, Orby? Have the planets come down to tell you how amazing that is you got the job?" Orbulon in the video laughed and had a thin layer of blue blush. "We shall have to see!" He said to his companion. The two remained silent for a while, just staring at the worlds beyond their own in the sky. He saw himself get noticeably tense for a moment before he spoke again. "W-webby? Do you think...I will do a good job?" The Orbulon watching the video knew it, and even though it wasn't on the video, he could see Webot's eyes shining back at him, smiling without a single worry, and he heard the words he treasured the most. "Of course! In fact, just to prove your bravery," he watched from Webot's view of him leaning in and giving him a quick kiss. "See! You survived my surprise attack!" Webot laughed a little as Orbulon saw himself recoil a little and hide his mouth behind his hands, but he saw a sliver of a smile that he was trying to hide. The two continued to laugh together as the memory came to an end, and Orbulon was left in silence, feeling conflicted and lost. He grabbed the stone that remained floating in the air, and placed it back on the pedestal.

It had been a year now since his own horrible ship driving had killed someone he loved most. He wondered what Webot thought of him now, now that he had failed to protect anyone but himself. He was a horrible Captain. Worse than that, because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep his own species alive. Orbulon sighed as he felt his body getting weaker. Webot's eyes were brighter than any star in the sky, and yet the sun had set on his life, leaving Orbulon in the dark. He had never had this hard a time with himself before. Usually thinking that casualties had to be made to ensure the safety of the rest of his species. Now look where that thinking had gotten him. Alone. Alone in a ship that was headlining to who knows where, and the only one he to blame was himself. 

Orbulon's thoughts came to a sudden halt, as the sirens sounded off in the ship. Something was going wrong. He watched stones in the room rumble, and a few already shattered gems dropping off the shelves. Urgency surged through him as he ran to put the shards back in their place, making sure they wouldn't fall. So that their names wouldn't be forgotten. 

Pado, Neyhicks, Skywis, Hartennae…

He still couldn't let go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking I might evolve this one into it's own full fic once I finish my Fawful one, but we'll have to see!


End file.
